Concert
by LN8866
Summary: Lisbon & Van Pelt go to a concert hall to investigate a call of evidence being left there for them.


_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters...they are belong to the creative powers behind Mentalist! This is just for fun & I hope you enjoy!_

_For DaisyDay...Thanks for keeping me entertained at work with your Burn Notice story!  
><em>

Van Pelt and Lisbon pulled up to the concert hall and walked up to the ticket taker.

"Hi. I'm Agent Lisbon and this is Agent Van Pelt from the CBI. We were called about some information about a case we were working, someone said there was something left with my name on it." Teresa said, ignoring the loud complaints of people on line who thought she was cutting ahead of them.

A small man, balding, walked up to teresa. "Agent Lisbon! I've been waiting for you. Follow me. We followed your instructions and didn't touch anything. I also had my employees section off the two seats with rope so no one would touch your evidence."

As Lisbon and Van Pelt followed the man inside, Lisbon felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and saw nothing suspicious.

They finally got to the seats and the two agents ducked under the rope. On one seat was a pea coat and on the other was an envelope which had written on it 'Teresa Lisbon'.

"What do you want me to do with the coat? I don't have an evidence bag big enough to bring it back to the office." Grace asked.

Teresa told Grace "Leave the coat for now. Let's see what is in the envelope. Get a bag out for me."

Lisbon noticed Grace's eyes grow large and asked "What's wrong?"

Grace shook her head and said "Nothing. I thought I saw something weird but I didn't." She gave Teresa a big smile.

Teresa smiled back at Grace and said "You all have been acting so weird all week long. Even Cho has been acting weird. Must be spring fever-my brothers used to act all crazy as soon as the warm weather hit."

Teresa opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She handed Grace two tickets that were wrapped in the letter.

Grace leaned over a little. "What does it say?" She was trying to catch a glimpse of the letter.

Teresa smiled the biggest smile that Grace had ever seen. "It says 'These tickets to tonight's concert are compliments of the man who loves you more than the earth, the sky, the stars and the moon itself.' Who is doing this? Monday was endless flower deliveries, Tuesday was the Mexican food delivery, Wednesday was the singing telegram, Thursday was the bear claw and coffee delivery for breakfast and then again in the afternoon and today is concert tickets! Who is doing this?" Teresa threw her hands in the air.

"Turn around Teresa." said a voice from behind her.

Grace saw Teresa's eyes widen when the man told her to turn around.

When Teresa didn't turn around, the man said "Teresa, just turn around."

Lisbon was still frozen where she stood. "Nooo…I am not turning around."

Grace joined and said "Just turn around. Its ok."

Teresa took a deep breath and turned around. She saw Patrick Jane.

"Surprised?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Teresa laughed. "Very! It was you who did sent me stuff all week?" she said, poking Jane in the chest with her pointer finger.

"It was. The singing telegram was a stretch but I wanted to throw in something silly." Jane bounced on his toes as he spoke.

"I'm going to go. Have fun you guys!" Grace grabbed her coat and walked past them.

Teresa asked "Why did you do all that for me?" She was still in shock that for an entire week one man organized all he did. No man had ever done anything like this for her.

Patrick gave Teresa a hug and whispered in her ear "I did this because you are my Teresa and I love you." He broke the hug as a concert goer passed by. He then put his hands into her hands and added "I want to spend everyday making you smile like I did this week!"

Teresa smiled and looked down at her shoes, like a shy child. Patrick lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. It was a very chaste kiss, but it made Teresa as giddy as a school girl. They stopped kissing when the older couple that was a row back from them began to clap. Teresa blushed and Patrick, enjoying the applause, took a bow.

"Sit down you goofball!" Teresa said pulling Jane into the seat next to her.

"Woman, I'm only a goofball because you make me one." Jane grinned back at Teresa.

Jane took Teresa's hand in his and kissed it. "I am forever your goofball." he whispered as the lights went down and the pianist came out.


End file.
